


Sick Days

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaker Ryan, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan is a Sweetheart, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sick Shane, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Ryan watches him with a frown and gently places a palm against Shane’s forehead. Shane’s face is flushed and warm to the touch and he sighs as he leans into the cooler feeling of Ryan’s hand. He whines when Ryan pulls it away.'AKA: Ryan looks after a sick Shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> hmm,,,,,,protective & caretaker ryan stuff is,,,,,,my jam

Shane stumbles through his apartment hallway, half leaning on Ryan as the shorter male tries to help guide him to the safety of his bedroom again. Shane groaned as he bumped into the doorframe and Ryan carefully navigated him over to the bed.

Shane grunts at the soft impact of him hitting the bed, enough to set his nausea off again. He swallows back the urge to vomit as he lays back against the headboard.

Ryan watches him with a frown and gently places a palm against Shane’s forehead. Shane’s face is flushed and warm to the touch and he sighs as he leans into the cooler feeling of Ryan’s hand. He whines when Ryan pulls it away.

“Sorry I called you, Ry,” Shane mumbles as Ryan looks around the room. “I know this is a lot.”

Ryan looks back at him and shakes his head. “Hey man, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind doing this. I wouldn’t be here if I minded.”

Shane nods but he still feels the guilt in his stomach. Or maybe it’s the nausea. He groans as another wave hits, the room spinning a little. Ryan’s face is filled with worry and Shane hates to see it, but part of him still feels warm at the fact that Ryan cares.

“I’ll be back in a second, hang on.”

Ryan leaves the room and Shane closes his eyes, although he still feels the way the room spins around him. His eyes open again at the smell of toast and the sound of footsteps. Ryan walks back in with a plate of toast and a glass of water. He sets them both down on the nightstand.

“So that you’re not stuck eating nothing at all. I couldn’t find any crackers, so you got toast,” He explains with a shrug. He reaches forward and brushes stray strands of hair away from Shane’s warm forehead. He smiles. “You just stay here, big guy. I’ll be in the other room if you need me. Shout, or uh… Cough really loudly if that works better.”

Shane nods and instantly regrets how the movement makes the spinning feel worse. “’m probably gonna take a nap,” He says as he lays down.

. . .

Shane wakes up a few hours later. Or at least he assumes it’s a few hours based on the lighting change. He sits up and winces at his headache. He really needs some painkillers. He kicks his legs over the side of the bed. They feel heavy like there are weights tied to them to keep him down. It doesn’t stop him from standing up though, slowly shuffling towards the slightly open bedroom door.

He finds Ryan in the living room humming quietly to himself and flicking through channels on the TV. Ryan’s head shoots up when he hears Shane come in and he instantly stands up when he sees him.

“Woah there, Shane. You’re supposed to stay in bed,” He says as he makes his way to Shane’s side.

“Headache,” Shane mumbles in response. “Need some painkillers.”

Ryan nods and sits Shane down on the couch before heading to go grab the pain meds and water. Shane takes them with a weak smile before leaning back against the couch cushion. Ryan sits next to Shane and feels his forehead again.

“Well, you’re a little less warm,” He says softly. “Think you’re able to manage a shower?”

“Are you trying to hint at something, Ry?” Shane asks with a low laugh.

Ryan laughs back. “It might make you feel a bit better. I love you man, but you do look like you’ve been hit by a train.”

Shane gasps in mock offense. “How dare you.”

The two laugh. He finally nods. “Yeah, yeah. I can probably manage a shower.”

Ryan helps him into the bathroom and tells him to just shout if he needs something. Shane agrees and shuts the door.

Ryan was right. Shane looks in the mirror and pulls a face. His face is tinted pink and there’s dark circles under his eyes. His hair’s a mess, too. It falls into his face and he can see how there’s a knot closer to the back. He grumbles quietly to himself as he turns on the shower and strips off his clothes.

The shower does actually help a bit. He gets out feeling a little less gross and sick and spends the next few minutes brushing his teeth and toweling his skin dry. He makes a note in his head to thank Ryan for bringing in pajamas fresh from the dryer.

Ryan smiles at him when he walks back out into the living room.

“He’s alive!”

Shane rolls his eyes and Ryan laughs, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Shane sits down and leans against Ryan’s shoulder. A few seconds later Ryan pulls back.

“Your hair’s still kinda wet, hang on,” Ryan grabs the towel and gently towel dries Shane’s hair for him without really thinking about it. He sits back down after and pulls Shane close against his side again. “That’s better.”

They sit in comfortable quiet for a few minutes, both of them focusing on whatever show was playing on the TV.

“Sorry if you get sick,” Shane mumbles against Ryan’s shoulder as he curls a little closer.

The arm around Shane’s body squeezes slightly. “Shh. I knew the risk when I agreed to come look after you. You don’t need to apologise.”

Shane shivers slightly when he feels Ryan’s fingertips gently tracing patterns into his side. “Mh, maybe. Bet you won’t be saying that when you get sick though. You’ll be under a pile of blankets whining like _‘Ohh Shane, you’re so mean for getting me sick-_ ‘”

Ryan laughed. “We’ll see.”


End file.
